Genius Schemes
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: Having a baby wasn't something Fine thought of, she had many years left, a loving husband, and can try anytime, but that mentality was cut short when all her best friends decided to get pregnant. Shade and I are gonna have a nice chat tonight


Having a baby was never really something that plagued Fine's mind often, but the thought was always present.

At the age of 25, having a baby wasn't the first thing on her to-do list, she had many years to start trying, but that mentality was cut short when all her best friends decided to get pregnant.

At the same time.

"Are you guys all planning this at the same time, just to leave me out?" She asked, three pairs of eyes looked at each other then turned to her.

"Of course not, Fine." Mirlo answered, giving her a smile, her chocolate orbs sparkling. All three of them were sparkling; glowing.

"Are you sure?" She questioned, "Because I feel pretty left out." She was jealous. _I want to be pregnant too. _She thought.

"D-don't think like that, Fine." Rain stuttered. "Yeah, Forehead, it's not like you don't have a man to make a baby with. C'mon, you have _Umusuke Shade_ wrapped around your finger. I'm sure you guys can make a bunch of babies no problem." Alteza Said, rather loudly, "He must be an animal in bed." She finished.

Fine blushed, being friends with Altezza for over 15 years she still wasn't use to her blond friend's bluntness. It was too much.

"Altezza, stop it. Fine might die from too much blood rushing to her head." Mirlo commented, laughing lightly.

The four girls have been best friends since elementary school, going through puberty, first dates, boyfriends, heartbreaks, everything together. _Everything, _even marriage. The four are got married back to back, _apparently getting pregnant together isn't going to be on the list of stuff we do together. _Fine thought bitterly.

The pinkette sighed, "I don't know if Shade-kun's ready for a baby, we just got married last year." She shared.

Altezza snorted, "Puh-lease, Mirlo and Zerro just married the other month, look how fast they work."

It was Mirlo's turn to blush, "Be quiet Altezza."

Said girl shrugged, "I'm speaking truth girl."

Before their argument could continue, the house phone rang and Mirlo picked it up, seeing as it was her house. A couple minutes later, the brown haired woman put the phone back down and sighed, "Rain, your father wants you, Bright Zerro, and I for dinner tonight."

Rain nodded timidly, she was nervous, her father didn't know about the baby yet.

Mirlo smiled understandingly, "It's fine, don't worry Rain, Zerro and I were planning on telling the family the same time you were, to save you some stress." She explained.

Said girl smiled, "Thanks."

Altezza gasped, causing three pairs of eyes to snap towards her.

"What's wrong pig?" Fine asked.

"Sam was suppose to pick me up by now, we have to announce the news to our parents, that stupid lazy-ass." Altezza growled, "He better not be with that Tempa bitch. I swear that bimbo has the hots for my husband-" A voice at the door halted her rant, "You troublesome woman, I don't even go near Tempa.

Altezza's blue orbs brightened, she got up and ran to her 'Sam-kun,' leaving her friends with a swift 'Tahtah.'

The three women sweat dropped, how typical.

Fine was the first to recover, sighing, she took her leave as well, feeling like an outsider in a room with her pregnant best friends.

_Shade and I are going to have a nice talk tonight. _She thought, mindset on joining her best friends little pregnancy cult.

Unknowingly, her two best friends exchanged devilish smiles.

-x-x-x-

Three days past without a word about babies from Shade, but today was the day. It was still early, barely ten. _I can do this. _She thought, turning to her husband who was reading over some documents on the bed.

"Shade-kun," She began, inching closer.

Said man raised a perfect eyebrow, "Hn?"

"W-what do you think about... ducks?" She asked, slapping herself for asking such a stupid question.

Shade stared at her, "They're there. Are you okay?" He asked, she ignored him, trying again.

"W-what do you think about-" but her question was interrupted by the doorbell. She sighed, but before she could get up to answer the door, Sasuke got up. "I'll get it."

She nodded and watched him leave the room. _I can't do it! _She thought, mentally pulling her hair.

"Shade," His velvet voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Kiri is here." He answered, followed by a small giggle and before she knew it, a four year old girl tackled Fine into a hug.

"Auntie Fine!" She giggled.

Sakura smiled widely, Kiri was Milky's daughter, a four year old, hyperactive, _adorable_ little angel who loved her Auntie and Uncle.

"I made you something!" The raven haired girl cried, pulling Sakura to the living room.

There, Milky and Shade were having, what seemed to be, an important conversation, but stopped right when they caught sight of her. _I wonder what they're up to. _She thought suspiciously, but was cut off.

"Ahh, Fine, how are you? Kiri has been begging me to bring her over for a while, sorry to intrude." Her sister-in-law said, smiling. Said woman returned the gesture, "Oh no! You're not intruding at all, I love Kiri." She replied, gazing at the little girl.

She giggled and pulled her aunt to a little box on the table. "Look, look, I made it with grammy yesterday and I saved one for you!" Kiri said, opening the box and taking out a small cupcake.

Fine laughed and took the chocolate dessert, "My, my it looks delicious." She commented, emerald eyes shinning.

Unbeknownst to her, Violet orbs were watching her intently.

-x-x-x-

Fine smiled lovingly, waving to the two Umusuki's as they got into their car, heading home.

She closed the front door slowly and walked to the couch. "I'm tired," she commented, flopping on the couch, next to her husband.

"Aa. That little girl never ceases to tire me out." He commented, pulling his wife into his chest. She giggled, _this is it, _she thought.

"Shade-kun?" ruby met violet, "What do you think about children?" She asked.

"Children?"

"Yeah, kids. Babies." She clarified, sitting up to see his expression better.

He smirked, "They're cool." He answered.

She hesitated, _You've already gotten this far finish it Fine. _She thought, mentally slapping herself. "Well, what do you think of us having one?" She questioned, proud she didn't stutter.

His smirk widened and he pulled her into a soft, loving kiss.

"I thought you'd never ask." He murmured.

She laughed, glad that he seemed to want one just as much as she did.

"Now for the fun part." Her husband whispered, picking her up bridal style, heading for their room.

-x-x-x-

Three weeks later, Sakura was declared pregnant, with twins.

When it was announced at a family dinner, Milky smirked, "I'm assuming my foolish little brother's plan to use Kiri and your friends as bait worked?"

Shade growled, "Shut up, Weasel."

Fine was confused, "What?"

Moon, Fukeru, and Kiri just watched quietly, eating their dinners.

"My dumb brother, your husband, came up with this plan to make you want to have children; making all your friends tell you they were expecting at the same time, getting my daughter to come over to play frequently, it was all part of his scheme."

ruby orbs snapped to their lover's violet ones.

Shade flinched, expecting a hard punch or lecture, but surprisingly, it never came, instead his wife chuckled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You're so stupid. You could have just asked, Dummy."

**End**


End file.
